This invention relates to methods of adjusting release levers in friction clutches. More particularly, the invention relates to adjustment of lever nose portions by positioning the tail portions of the levers during clutch assembly.
The prior art offers numerous methods for adjusting clutch release levers. Several methods include the use of screws which have heads extending from pressure plates, and which are adjustable along the pressure plate axis of the clutch for movement of the radially outer tail portions of the levers. Other methods include grinding, simultaneously in at least one case, the inner nose ends of a plurality of such levers to assure that all of the lever noses lie within a common plane. Major drawbacks of these standard and/or common techniques are expense and associated handling of extra parts required to be manufactured and installed in the clutches.